How things came to be
by Justinsj5
Summary: She was standing there looking out of her second floor window. Nakiri Erina also known as the God's tongue or princess of Totsuki during her high school years. But a lot has changed since during her high school years. One-Shot


She was standing there looking out of her second floor window. Nakiri Erina also known as the God's tongue or princess of Totsuki during her high school years. But a lot has changed since during her high school years. Of course she was still known as the God's tongue but instead of princess, she is now the empress of Totsuki industries. Yes "industries" because why would she stop at only a culinary school? Once she took over as head of Totsuki she had created a new line of cooking products, one which only the best in the business should have.

But of course that isn't the only thing that had changed about her. Her name had also been changed to none other than Erina Nakiri-Yukihira. A mouthful to say but her pride and devotion to the Nakiri household dictates that she must keep her name. Of course her husband wasn't against the act, her pride is what made him love her even more.

As the sun was setting before her eyes, as she overlooked out into the shimmering city lights of the window. She couldn't help but reminisce on how she got here. Of course she couldn't take all the credit to how she came to be where she is now. Her husband helped her out a lot, more than she'd like to admit. Her annoying, infuriating,dense but lovable husband… Yukihira Sōma.

As Erina was reminiscing about her past she couldn't help but fiddle with the gold band ring wrapped around her ring finger. During her father's reign in Totsuki, Sōma was her rock and shield. She was terrified of her father but she found courage and the strength to stand up against him through Sōma who had helped her and gave her courage and strength. She never knew loving someone could make a person changes so much. And because of him she wouldn't be the same person she is now.

Suddenly the door to the room opened " _Oh Erina I didn't know you'd be home so early_ " said Sōma as he walked in the room.

" _Yes well I hadn't expected my appointments to end so quickly as well"_ Erina said only giving a quick glance to Sōma before turning her head back around to gaze at the night sky. Sōma walked across the room to where she was and slowly wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered softly _"Is something troubling you?_ " Erina gave a loud sigh of relaxation and slowly leaned into his hug.

" _Nothing is troubling me. It's just that it has been a long journey hasn't it. I mean way back from when we were still in high school to where we are now."_ Erina said whilst gripping his arms as a sign asking him to hold her tighter to which Sōma obliged happily.

Sōma said softly with a voice full of nostalgia " _Yeah it has hasn't it. I still remember the times when you would yell at me for being a commoner or a diner boy. But look at my diner now or rather restaurants I'd say it's doing rather well considering four out of the six of them have 3 michelin stars,"_ He said the last part with a voice full of mirth.

" _Well I would expect no less from my husband"_ Said Erina with a smirk upon her lips "And I don't regret saying those things. If anything you should be thanking me, I added more fuel to your fire. In a way I gave you more motivation by trying to prove me wrong." Erina said in a more haughty tone.

" _Well I can't entirely deny that. I was trying to prove you wrong, well you and my old man. But would you rather I say everything I did was for you, for you to acknowledge me, for you to notice me, and for you to love me."_ Said Sōma with a voice laced with mockery.

Erina couldn't help but blush a little at his last statement and whispered softly " _Idiot"_ And of course Sōma couldn't help but overhear her and had to say _"Yeah. But I am your idiot."_

" _Well I think it's time for dinner. C'mon I'll cook you the best dinner you have ever had"_ Sōma couldn't help but say. _"you always say that when you cook dinner, and I'm pretty sure I've tasted better"_ Erina retorted haughtily.

" _Oh really?"_ There was a fire behind Sōma's eyes after she had said that and he couldn't help but take her challenge.

True to his word Erina had one of the best dinners she's had in a long while. But then again almost all of the best food she has eaten came from none other than her husband. After the dishes had been washed and cleaned the couple slowly retired to their bedroom after each of them took a quick shower they both laid back into their queen sized bed breathing a sigh of relief.

" _Y'know my father once told me the secret to becoming a great chef. Want to hear it?"_ Sōma said while putting his arm around her. "what is it _?"_ Said Erina. " _The secret to becoming a great chef is finding a woman that will make you want to give all the food you make to her. That's what my father told me and you know what? I'm so glad that I was able to meet that woman so soon. Because I knew during that moment when you clearly liked my food during the entrance exam but your pride had managed to get you to say no. I knew that one of these days I will prove you wrong, I will break away your pride and get you to... No.. to MAKE you say that my food is delicious. And you know what else, I not only made you say that my food is delicious I got you say I DO"_ Sōma said soothingly to Erina.

Erina couldn't help but blush at his small speech she turned around in the bed to face his direction and cuddled close to him leaning her head on his toned chest that she would always feels safe and warm in and mumbled something incoherently. _"What was that?"_ Said Sōma already knowing what she meant but wanting to tease her a bit and hear her say it properly.

" _I SAID I LOVE YOU!"_ Shouted Erina.

Sōma couldn't help but chuckle and replied _"I love you to Erina."_

" _You know one of these days I'm going to make you prove yourself to me all over again."_ Said Erina while still blushing madly.

" _And I'll be there every time to accept your challenge"_ Said Sōma before giving a small goodnight kiss and both of them shut their eyes and were taken in by the Sandman's magical dust.


End file.
